Defying Fate
by Malaizjan P.J. Shultz
Summary: This is #32 in the collab w/Reina Grayson. While training in the mountains, Rave was given a chance to bring someone forward to her time by the Master Fate himself. Today, 91 hours after the fall of the LOD, she finally makes her choice.


Defying Fate

By: Malaizjan P.J. Shultz (formerly M. De Jesus)

**This is number 31 from the Batman Beyond Saga that Reina Grayson and I created together. This fic deals with the YJ season 1 team, well just Red Arrow... **

91 hours after the end of AAF…

Meygan Greyson readied herself as Carlos Luing looked around them. Everyone was getting ready for Vincent Crock-Harper's 16th birthday party and everyone was at Wally West's house to start it off. "Well... here I go."

"Are you sure you want to do this? You're only going to have 10 minutes to pull it off." Carlos gave her a worried look.

"I'll be fine. Just cover me, okay?" Meygan asked as she pulled on her domino mask.

"How am I supposed to do that!?" Kid Fate, Carlos, cried, opening the time portal for her.

"I don't know-you're smart; you'd think of something." With that, Meygan went through it.

Carlos sighed. It was a good thing they were at Watchtower in space. Otherwise, Nightwing I and Lady Merline would see through his lies in a second.

* * *

In the past, 11 years ago…

Rundown Queens Industries R&D Warehouse; Star City Warehouse District

Red Arrow looked up at the warehouse where one of the bombs Deathstroke placed was at. Roy Harper was getting rather annoyed with Slade Wilson, as the first location of the two he had was a decoy.

The Assassin wanted the city to burn. And although no one could prove that Slade took out Green Arrow, his protégés lived on to protect the city in his memory. Which Slade was irate about.

So now Deathstroke was desperate. Tigress and Arsenal took one of the two remaining bombs but he hadn't been able to stay in contact with them. There was too much radio interference. He hoped they were ok...

Red Arrow entered the warehouse and saw some old boxes of stuff from his 'father's' that was left behind after Queens Industries was bought out...after Green Arrow died. He used his time of training with the Greyson twins to take in his surroundings and didn't find anything wrong, so he looked for the bomb and by the time he found it...the timer said **00:07.**

"Damn it, Deathstroke; you did that on purpose!" Red Arrow said, and with that he turned to run out of the building but soon enough a rolling sound filled the warehouse and he was trapped. All of the doors and windows were blocked. Red Arrow knew the end was near, but there was a chance as he saw some boxes stacked three thick and he figured that even if the boxes were destroyed they would soften the impact of the blast. He ducked behind them...

**0:06...**

Rave arrived just as she heard the ticking from within the warehouse. She closed her eyes, using her demon powers to look for Red Arrow.

**0:04...**

Meygan made her way to where he was; he was hiding behind some boxes inside.

**0:03...**

A black purplish glow appeared on the wall behind Roy. He turned to stare at it.

**0:02...**

Rave appeared halfway into the warehouse, grabbing her Uncle Roy by his costume's top...

**0:01...**

Meygan pulled him through the portal to the other side, then threw up a dome to protect them both.

**0:00...**

The warehouse exploded.

It rocked the dome, shaking it as something hit Meygan in the leg.

Her leg was bent and over Roy's stomach so it didn't get him; it got her instead.

"Meygan!?" he said, seeing his niece and her tell-tale strawberry-blonde hair.

"Hey Uncle Roy; sorry I didn't have time to warn you." Meygan sat up and off of her 'uncle'.

"I... "

"We gotta go. I altered time." Meygan tried to stand but saw the pipe in her leg. "Ow..."

"I was supposed to die!?" Roy said as he saw the pipe.

"Yeah. By this pipe."

"So Vincent and Areina grew up without me!?"

"Yes; but Dick, Bruce and the entire team helped raise them."

"Let me cut part of that pipe off then I can pull it out," Roy said.

"We need to go. Our window is closing. I can bring you forward. But you need to come now."

"But the pipe-!"

"I'll be fine, let's go." Meygan closed her eyes and both of them were gone, leaving behind a fiery inferno of a building.

* * *

Carlos was relieved when Meygan and Roy returned. It was just them 3 and Meygan fell onto her butt, grabbing the pipe.

Roy put his hands over hers. "Let me cut that." The second protégé to Green Arrow reached to his quiver and pulled out an arrow. He then activated the tip and it turned into a round saw blade. He knew the best way to get the pipe out so he had to cut the end that had not yet entered her leg and pull the pipe through the way it had started to go.

Meygan stayed quiet as he did his thing. She didn't feel the pain yet. But she knew it was coming... As soon as the pipe was free of her leg, she winced but pulled out some bandages and wrapped her leg.

"Rough trip?" Carlos asked.

"She blocked the pipe that was supposed to kill me," Roy remarked.

"Uncle Roy, meet Kid Fate. Carlos, this is Vincent's dad," she said, making introductions. Originally, Carlos didn't stay with her until he was 7, after Roy had originally died.

"Everyone is at Flash's house for Vincent's party," Carlos said. "I don't think they noticed that we're gone yet."

"Thanks for letting me keep my memories," Roy remarked, remembering when Meygan and Vincent went to the past to save the future.

"You're welcome, Red Arrow."

"Let me not keep my little brother waiting," Meygan said, standing up with a limp.

"Wait, now!?" Roy asked.

"He was born on April 5th," Meygan said, smiling at Roy. "And yeah, now. I was given a gift to bring someone forward while I was training in the mountains. I chose you."

Roy couldn't believe it.

"It might help if I caught him up on current events," Carlos offered.

"Um, sure. That would be good." Roy was so confused.

Carlos' hands glowed...

And then Roy saw everything...


End file.
